Burning Bridges
by SpoiledLiLAmy
Summary: Max is held captive by a crazed transgenic hell-bent on revenge. Content Warning for chapture 4 (torture) Max/Alec eventually
1. Painting Fun

Title: Burning Bridges   
Part 1/?  
Rating: R   
Summary: Someone isn't happy with Max's destruction of Manticore and he's out for revenge. I hate writing summaries I'm horrible at them you'll just have to trust me that the story will be better.  
Disclaimer: The characters r not mine. Did you really need 2 be told that? If I was affiliated with the show trust me my writing would be a hell of a lot better lol  
Authors Note: My grammar is horrible…. Deal w/it.  
Dedication: To Dusty for the multiple reviews of my last story (which has yet to be completed) and Pari106 for her especially long and sweet review (talented newbie ….*blushes bright red*) and to all the Max/Alec shippers who dun get enough fic…. Yet lol  
  
~~~  
_ Forever I can't speak   
So many things I'll never learn  
You can't cross bridges that you've burned_  
~Screamer~Good Charlotte~   
~~~  
  
Max swished her paintbrush in the large can of black paint sitting beside her and looked at it skeptically. The paint began to drip off the brush and splatter on her jeans but she took no notice. "You know this is an extremely odd color to paint an apartment," she said turning to face Alec who was brushing the paint onto the opposite wall, "really not the color I expected you to pick."  
"Oh and what color were you expecting?" Alec asked not pausing in his task.  
"Oh I dunno," she sighed, "seeing as it's you in question I would say a nice pink or something like that."  
Alec turned to fling some of the paint at her.  
"Plus dark colors make a room look small," Max continued ignoring the paint her companion had flung at her, which was now dripping down her cheek.  
"Look Martha Stewart this is my room and I choose the color" Alec snapped. Max stuck her tongue out at him but smoothed some of the paint onto the bare wall.   
"But why black? It's so…… dark."  
"I was going to paint a whatcha call it on one of the walls. Looks best on a black background," he replied.  
"It's called a mural," Max informed him, "I had no idea you could paint." Alec just smiled smugly.  
"I excelled in art."  
"Is there anything you didn't excel in?" Max asked letting the brush drop back into the paint can. Alec flicked some more paint at her. Max sighed in exasperation.  
"You know I was trying to be the mature one by ignoring that the first time but since you're so damn persistent…." she said rising slowly to her feet, carrying the paint can with her. She strolled over to him smiling sweetly before dumping the entire can of paint over his head. Alec stood stock still feeling the paint run off his nose. He blinked furiously to keep it from dripping down into his eyes. Max stood in front of him surveying her work. She pinched her lips together in a vain attempt to stifle the laughter, which was welling up inside her.  
"Maybe black is your color after all," she said before doubling over loud laughter wracking her body. Alec began to smile and wiped some of the black paint off his face.  
"Max, Max, Max," he began, "I am deeply hurt. Don't you think I deserve a hug?" He approached her, arms outstretched. Max stumbled backwards still laughing.  
"Sure you go get a shower and then you get your hug."   
"But I want it now," he pouted, paint trickling from his hair which was no longer blonde but Midnight Black #213. Max collected herself and made a mad dash for the door only to be intercepted by Alec who had anticipated the move. He swept her up and looked down at her a thoughtful frown marring his handsome face.  
"Now this is a once in a lifetime opportunity here," he mused, "I can do anything I damn well want to and it doesn't look like your going to be able to stop me." Max struggled to free herself from his iron grip but failed miserably.  
"Anything at all," he continued a smile growing ever more apparent on his face, "but I think I'll just…." He trailed off and shifted Max so that a hand was free before he proceeded to wipe the paint coated hand all over her face. Max squealed and then paused to think about whether she had ever squealed before in her life before struggling free. She rubbed paint out of her eyes and wiped her nose.  
"You asshole!" she shouted but her tone was not angry but more playful in nature.   
Alec chuckled and pushed her towards the door, "I think you've completed your community service requirement for the next five years or so. You can go get washed up now I'll see you tomorrow." Max paused in the hallway and looked back at Alec, "Do you need somewhere to stay tonight? Cause I mean A. it smells horrible in here and B there doesn't seem to be a bed…. Or much of anything else actually."  
"My stuff's at Joshua's place. I can stay there, now go before you make any more of a mess here!" he replied with a smile, "Not that I'm not overjoyed by your o-so-sudden yet charming show of interest in my well-being."  
Max shot him a crooked smile and breezed out of the apartment and into the cool night air. She made the five-minute walk to her apartment in silence and crept into the room so as not to wake Original Cindy who had probably been asleep for hours. She slipped into her P.J.'s, which consisted of a black tank top and a pair of boxers she had stolen from Logan. She had also managed to secure a pair of Alec's and even one from Sketchy but Logan's were defiantly the best. Alec's were bright and obnoxious printed with obnoxious quotes and Sketchy's itched like crazy. Amazing how much you could tell about a guy from his boxers. Max made a move to get into bed but stopped when she heard a quiet noise from across the room. She scanned the room carefully but saw no one. She shrugged it off as late night paranoia and once more started to get into bed. This time she was stopped by a pair of strong arms grabbed her. One clapped over her mouth and the other twisting her arms behind her back. She tried to call out to Cindy but her captor just clenched his hand tighter over her lips preventing any sound at all. Max's mind was racing trying to think up a plan on the spur of the moment but a sharp prick on her arm startled her back to reality. Which, she thought, is not exactly a pleasant place to be right now, before she blacked out.  
~~~ Should I continue? Or should I just go back to the other story? Review Review Review!!!  
It will get better I promise lol  
~~~  



	2. Paybacks a Bitch

Title: Burning Bridges   
Part 2/?  
Rating: R   
Pairing: Max/Alec eventually (what other couple would I write lol)  
Distribution: Ask and you shall recieve....... or on 2nd thought just take it but lemme know where it's going  
Summary: Someone isn't happy with Max's destruction of Manticore and he's out for revenge. I hate writing summaries I'm horrible at them you'll just have to trust me that the story will be better.  
Disclaimer: The characters r not mine. Did you really need 2 be told that? If I was affiliated with the show trust me my writing would be a hell of a lot better lol  
Authors Note: My grammar is horrible…. Deal w/it.   
Dedication: To Dusty and Donna Lynn for the multiple reviews of my last story and Pari106 for her especially long and sweet review (talented newbie ….*blushes bright red*) and to all the Max/Alec shippers who dun get enough fic…. Yet lol  
  
~~~  
_ Forever I can't speak   
So many things I'll never learn  
You can't cross bridges that you've burned_  
~Screamer~Good Charlotte~   
~~~  
  
Max slowly came to and forced her eyes open.She blinked blearily and survayed her surroundings, momentarily confused. She remembered her late night visitor and groaned. Where the hell had he taken her?  
  
The room was not large. There were no furnishings excepting a T.V. in the corner, a ratty old arm chair positioned in front of it. The T.V. was currently tuned in to a cheesey talk show. The low budget kind with women who had alien babies and men who were contacted by various dead entities. The stuff tabloids were made of. The only other thing in the room was a clock whose face was stained with grime making it virtually unreadable. Then of course there was her.  
  
She was chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles. Max struggeled against the constraints only to find that they were reinforced behind the wall as well rendering them unbreakable. Her back was stiff to the point of pain and the blood was quickly draining from her wrists.  
  
"Hey!" she shouted, her voice horse and scratchy, "I'm up!"  
  
Her call failed to make her captor come foward and she began to wonder if he was just planning to let her hang here until she starved or if he had something more sinister in mind. Either way she was in a shitload of trouble.  
  
Max felt a breeze of cool air whip through the room and she shivered. She looked down for the first time to relize that her p.j.s were gone. Well not gone but replaced by a new outfit. She stared horrified at the skimpy gold bikini a-la Princess Leah which she now wore.  
  
"Get in here and let me down you sick sonofabitch!" she screamed. She heard a soft chuckle and she strained her neck to see the owner of the sound. She caught sight of a shape in a section of the room consealed by shadows. He calmly stepped forward and walked casually towards Max.  
  
Max sized him up. Doesn't look too threatening but apperances of course could be decieveing. The soft brown curls which made up his hair were cropped short and his bright green eyes probed hers. She guessed him to be about 5' 10'' or so and he apperared relativly skinny, not much muscle. He would be a pretty boy much like Alec if it weren't for the jagged scar which ran down one cheek from his hairline to a point near his colarbone where it disappeared beneath his shirt.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Max demanded, "And where the fuck am I?"  
  
"Such language," he repremanded, his voice a soft seductive purr, "I wouldn't be rude to me if I were you.....Max" he said, spitting her name out as if it was something especailly distasteful.  
  
"Who are you?" Max ground out, trying to hide the discomfort caused by his voice.  
  
"Does it matter?" he asked, "All you need to know about me is that I'm in control of you right now. Playing god. You're fate's in my hands Maxie."  
  
Max surpressed a laugh, "Did you rehearse that?"  
  
"A little," he replied, a slow smile spreading over his face. He sauntered towards Max and she grimaced as he reached up to run his hand gently down her cheek. He suddenly dug his nails into the skin of her face dragging them down leaving four long bloody wounds along her face. Max bit the inside of her mouth, drawing blood, in an attempt to stiffle her cry of pain.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, hating the way her voice wobbled.  
  
"What do I want?" he asked as if the question had never occured to him. He stepped back watching in satisfaction as blood dripped off her chin and fell to the floor below. "I want revenge."  
  
"For what?" Max asked scanning her memory for this man who had chained her up with the intent to take revenge on something she had done to him. Unfortunatly she couldn't remeber what that was.  
  
"I just want to take Max the fucking martyr down a notch or two. Let her know that maybe what she did wasn't so great after all. Maybe all of us didn't want to be "free." Maybe some of us were better off in Manticore instead of loose in a world that didn't want us. Maybe some of us were happy!" he spat, his calm facade breaking momentarily. "I was fucking happy! And now I'm alone in this fucking world without a single fucking soul who gives a damn about me!" spit flew from his lips and the veins in his neck bulged.  
  
Max felt sick. "I didn't.... I wasn't..... What exactly do you have in mind?" she stammered, not really listening, too stuck on the idea that maybe burning Manticore hadn't been the good deed she thought it was.  
  
"I propose a show," he said, once more under controll. "I'll kill all your friends...... and you watch."  
  
Now Max was definatly listening.  
  
~~~  
Continue? Only if you review review review!!!!!!! pleaz pleaz pleaz pleaz pleaz ~ see how nicely I grovel????  
~~~  



	3. The Search Is On

Title: Burning Bridges   
Part 3/?  
Rating: R   
Pairing: Max/Alec eventually (what other couple would I write lol)  
Distribution: Ask and you shall recieve....... or on 2nd thought just take it but lemme know where it's going  
Disclaimer: The characters r not mine. Did you really need 2 be told that? If I was affiliated with the show trust me my writing would be a hell of a lot better  
Authors Note: My grammar is horrible…. Deal w/it.   
  
~~~  
_ Forever I can't speak   
So many things I'll never learn  
You can't cross bridges that you've burned  
~Screamer~Good Charlotte~ _  
~~~  
  
Alec was awakened by a violent shaking. His arm lashed out blindly connecting with solid flesh. The victims cry of pain roused him to the point where he relized he wasn't falling back to sleep any time soon. He sat up and rubbed his eyes blinking in the harsh noon sun. He saw O.C. leaning against the door frame shaking with silent laughter and Logan hudled in the corner nursing his bruised arm and pride.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Alec asked still rather drowsey.  
  
"We came to see if Max was here," Cindy replied after reeling in her silent hysterics.   
  
"And she would be here why?" Alec prompted, rather amused by the thought that Max's bast friend thought she would spend the night with him.  
  
"We thought Joshua might've known where she was," Logan snapped, as if reading Alec's thoughts, "you had nothing to do with it." Alec raised his eyebrows and shot the older man a smug grin.   
  
"I haven't seen her since last night," Alec replied, not caring to elaborate on the night's activities, instead letting Logan's jealous mind fill in the details, "she been missing long?" he asked.  
  
"Her bed doesn't look slept in and I haven't seen her all day," O.C. said, not overly concerned but still a little disconcerted. Alec closed his eyes and frowned, trying to remeber if Max had mentioned anything last night.  
  
"What time is it?" he asked, opening his eyes, once more stunned by the bright sun.  
  
"It's almost one," Logan replied, obviously still smarting from being thrown against the wall.   
  
"Jesus!" Alec shouted and shimmied out of his sleeping bag scrambleing into Joshua's bathroom clad in only a pair of boxers. O.C. and Logan stood in uncomfortable silence until Alec emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed.  
  
"Sorry," Alec said sheepishly, "I don't normally sleep past noon."  
  
"S'alright," O.C. said smiling, glad to have a third party to ease the tension between her and Logan. She had walked in on him and Asha in a position which was suggestive to say the least. He had been far too quick to rush out with her to search for Max as if he wanted to ease a guilty conscience. Joshua suddenly entered the room his entire body spattered with paint.   
  
"Hey Big Boo," Cindy called smiling at the transgenic.   
  
"Hi Little Boo, Logan, God," Joshua replied happily nodding at each of the three guests. O.C. turned a disapproving gaze on Alec.  
  
"God?" she asked, a dangerous edge to her voice.  
  
"So let's go Max-hunting whad' a you say?" Alec asked lightly, shifting uneasily under Original Cindy's glare. He glanced back and forth between Logan and Joshua and then clapped running out of the house to join the search for Max.  
  
~~~  
  
Max licked her dry lips and flexed her arms as best she could with the shackles around her wrists. Her captor had wandered off after announceing his plan and hadn't been in to check on her for what felt like hours.   
  
"Hey Scar!" she shouted, "You gonna honor me with your presense anytime soon?" The mummble of the people on T.V. was her only responce. She hung silently for several more minutes before tugging at her restraints again. Hours worth of trying had made no impact on the rusted devices but she was going to give up. Scar, as she had taken to calling him, was roused by her struggels and entered the room to watch. His full mouth turned up into an odd sorta half smile which was more chilling than friendly.   
  
"Enjoying the show asshole?" she asked, her mind straying from her task.  
  
"Very much," he purred, approaching her slowly, "You shouldn't struggle so much it'll only hurt you more."  
  
"Thanks for the warning but I honestly don't trust you much at all so I'm not all that anxious to take your advice," Max spat. Scar shrugged and ambeled out of the room the twisted smile still plastered on his face. Max fell limp against the wall, her strength drained and every muscle and joint in her body screaming in pain. She let her eyes fall closed as she thought of her friends who had probably not even noticed anything wrong.  
  
~~~  
Continue? Only if you review review review!!!!!!! pleaz pleaz pleaz pleaz pleaz ~ see how nicely I grovel????  
~~~  
  



	4. A Little Gruesome Fun

Title: Burning Bridges   
Part 4/?  
Rating: R   
Pairing: Max/Alec eventually (what other couple would I write lol)  
Distribution: Ask and you shall receive....... or on 2nd thought just take it but lemme know where it's going  
Disclaimer: The characters r not mine. Did you really need 2 be told that? If I was affiliated with the show trust me my writing would be a hell of a lot better  
Authors Note: My grammar is horrible…. Deal w/it. 

AN2: This is pure grossout fun I wrote after watching Training Day (great movie but can we say graphic?!) If you're offended easily by violence, torture, etc go ahead and skip this chapter.  
~~~  
_Forever I can't speak   
So many things I'll never learn  
You can't cross bridges that you've burned  
~Screamer~Good Charlotte~ _  
~~~  
  
There were 823 bricks in the wall opposite hr, 349 in the wall to her left, and 358 to her right. Max groaned and rubbed her head against the wall to ease the intense itching that was developing at the base of her neck. Max heard footsteps approaching and she snapped to attention.

"How's my little princess doing?" her captor drawled as he entered the room.

"Let me down," Max pleaded. She had long since abandoned her last shred of pride and was no longer above begging.

"Down?" he asked faking surprise, "how thoughtless of me, leaving you chained up there." Max arched her back and stiffeled a cry of pain. Scar fished a set of keys out of a pocket and reached down to unchain Max's legs. Max heaved a sigh of relief and rotated her free ankle. He then unlocked the other ankle.

Max screamed as her weight was suddenly suspended solely by her shackled wrists. Rusted screws on the cuffs interior cut deep gashes as she dropped to several inches above the ground. Blood flowed from the new wounds in a steady stream, streaking her arms red and dripping onto her head and body.

"Oops," Scar said and gave a manic giggle. Max blinked back tears that stung her dry, bloodshot eyes.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you miss Manticore to the point where you would torture for revenge?" Max sobbed. Scar pulled out a pocketknife and studied the sharp edge thoughtfully. 

"You don't want to know Maxie. You just want to live the rest of your life unaware of the way you fucked up everyone else's. Mine in particular.

"What did I do?" Max asked through her tears.

"Once upon a time…" he began, his voice high-pitched and singsong in quality, "There was a boy. He lived in a place called Manticore. He was a perfect solider. Genetically engineered and perfectly happy with it. He had a friend. A girl. His soul mate. She was perfect. Smart, gorgeous, witty, and totally in love with him. They were happy together. A perfect-fucking-match. Then along comes a rogue solider who got the idea into her head that we all needed to be freed. Some bad experiences on her part and she perceives the entire operation as evil. She sets her plan in motion; mode of escape: fire. This little girl gives in to her inner pyro and sets fire to the whole fucking facility. But did it ever occur to her that not everyone was going to make it?" Scar paused in his narrative to draw the knife across Max's stomach, a thin line of blood appearing where the blade touched.

Max saw her vision dimming and felt consciousness slipping away. Scar grinned at her and produced a pen from a second pocket. Max fought the weakness caused by extreme blood loss and pressed her lips tightly shut. She knew exactly what that pen was for. Scar's hand shot up and he pinched her nose enabling her breathing. Minutes passed before Max was forced t open her mouth and gasp for breath. The second she did the pen was shoved down her throat. The contents of her stomach suddenly transferred to the floor and Max found herself dry heaving and trembling violently. No Manticore training had ever prepared her for this degree of torture. Scar flicked the pen across the room and took up his story again.

"She was my everything and she died in that fire you set. She died a horrible, painful death and I'm hoping to recreate that for you eventually. As well as each of your friends."

"I'm sorry," Max whimpered.

"You set things loose on this world that weren't ready to beset lose and the world sure as hell wasn't ready for us."

Max felt tears dripping off her cheeks but she was too out of it to process the reason for the tears. Scar dug the pocketknife into her stomach before leaving the room. Max bit her tongue till it bleed holding onto the last strands of consciousness. The blade wasn't large enough to do much damage but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Scar returned carrying a metal collar. 

"What kind of sick fetishist are you?!" Max managed to shout when she saw the collar. Blood was starting to pool in her mouth and she spat it on the ground. Scar ignored her, napping the collar around her neck. He then used the keys to unlatch the handcuffs.

Max fell to the floor, barely avoiding rolling in her own vomit. She only had seconds to savor the mobility before passing out yet again. 

  
~~~  
Continue? Only if you review review review!!!!!!! pleaz pleaz pleaz pleaz pleaz ~ see how nicely I grovel????

AN3: That's as graphic as it's gonna get.   
~~~


End file.
